Going for Gold
by halfpennythoughts
Summary: I couldn't help myself! I'm sorry. Or I'm not. You tell me. Jane and Maura have a standing "date" to watch the Olympics. Eventual Rizzles. T only for a little mild language but it may get a boost in rating later on. I unfortunately make no money off of any of this. Enjoy!
1. Ceremonies and Shooting

**A/N : This is something that came over me and I just had to post it. In fact this is the reason my work and other stories have been pushed to the back burner. I worked backwards on this and as it is I have through the first week completed. I'll be posting two days as a time with updates coming evey day – two days at the most just to keep us in the Olympic spirit . I hope you all enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing it. As always comments and constructive criticism is LOVE!**

Maura has the better couch. And better food in her refrigerator. Plus Maura had the full premium cable package and much much more space on her DVR. That was key really. That was the reason they had been camped at Maura's house for nearly a week during the Olympics.

She couldn't remember an exact conversation that led to what had become their routine of Jane recording every single Olympic airing she could find and then coming together to speed through and see what the they stumbled across that interested them. It was a highly inaccurate process but one that so far had suited them. It had also become an interesting study in what appealed to each.

Jane of course has a penchant for anything with a ball. Her favorites seeming to be football of course (even if she did insist over and over again on using the solely American term for the sport), women's basketball (although even Maura had to admit that it wasn't quite fair the way the US women were dominating), and finally and somewhat surprisingly, water polo. Maura was only semi interested in what was taking place. When she was invested she could appreciate the skill and distinct muscle development required for each event. Although she found she did have a slight distaste for the more violent sports such as Judo and Boxing. They both enjoyed swimming and gymnastics and agreed that Ryan Seacrest has no business playing MC at the Olympic games. As Jane so eloquently put it, "Who gave this knucklehead a mic? If I were an Olympic athlete and had trained my but off for years to show my athleticism and skill and then this tool comes at me with a mic? Uh uh. Nope. He's about as butch as my aunt Teresa. In fact I think my aunt Teresa could take him. Besides he's just annoying."

No, there had been no set discussion or plan of their week thus far. Really it had all started when Maura had declined her invitation to The Dirty Robber on

**Friday **

"Wait what? You're not coming? But we always hit the Robber on Friday. What you have a hot date you're not telling me about? " Jane smiled at her friend but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Yes actually." Maura was collecting her things and moving towards the door of her office.

Jane was taken back but tried to cover. "oh, well ok. Sorry I-"

Maura rolled her eyes at her friend and smirked. "With my tortoise and my DVR Jane. The opening ceremonies of the Olympics are tonight." Checking her watch with a flick of her hair, Maura looked back up at her friend. "Actually they've already started. It's supposed to be a brilliant piece of art actually. They chose film director Danny Boyle to direct, which I am excited to say should provide a uniquely cinematographic feel to the live event. You're welcome to join me if you like."

"Yeah ok." Jane opened the door for her friend and followed her out flicking off the lights. Maura paused and Jane practically ran into her back.

"Really? I wouldn't think you would be interested." Maura looked over her shoulder at Jane with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I like sports. And don't give me that look. I know there is no one actually playing tonight, but it could be cool. I've always loved the Olympics. Besides, you said it's gonna be like a movie."

"Well ok then." Maura smiled brightly and resumed walking out of the lab. "We can stop and get some takeout and wine."

"OK. I'll follow you. And look, I will you give you full rights to yammer on about art and performance and suck all fun out of this as long as you don't correct me or give me a lecture on every country I mispronounce or make fun of because I've never heard of them and they have funny names and so they can't actually exist."

"Deal. And I do not yammer Jane."

"Oh of course not. What could I have _possibly_ have been thinking?" Jane's low laugh could be heard as the women left the lab.

The night had been pleasant. The women settled in and enjoyed a light banter throughout the duration of the four hour broadcast. Of course Jane had made sarcastic remarks during most of it, but Maura had found most of them funny. And of course she had mispronounced and made fun of more than a dozen small African and Middle Eastern countries, but the doctor had managed to let them slide for the most part remembering her earlier promise not to yammer. During a commercial break, Maura had gotten up to frshen their drinks and upon her return noticed that Jane had begun setting recordings for the blocks marked 2012 Olympics. She hadn't thought much of it at the time, just smiling to herself, glad that Jane felt comfortable enough in her home to do as she pleased. When the broadcast had ended, Maura was waiting for the channel to switch over seeing as how Jane had the remote. When nothing happened she looked to her left and saw Jane, remote still in hand, head resting against the back of the couch, fast asleep.

Maura smiled at the brunette, sharp features peaceful as she slept. She cleaned up and turned out most of the lights before she approached the sleeping woman again. Taking one last second to appreciate her friend Maura bent and tucked a strand of dark curls behind Jane's ear, letting her thumb trail her cheek as she did so. "Jane? Jane sweetie, let's get you to bed."

Jane let out a low moan in her sleep and unconsciously nuzzled her head further into Maura's hand. "No. 5 more minutes. Here. Please."

Another smile and Maura extricated her hand from under the dark unruley locks, as well as the remote from Jane's loose grip. She turned off the rest of the lights save for the hall restroom and with a look over her shoulder she whispered "Night Jane."

**Saturday **

Silence. It was an odd development and Maura wondered to herself how long her living room had been as such. She was curious and mildly…worried.

Maura had been working in her study for the better part of an hour, and before that in the kitchen, and before that in her bedroom. It had not been silent at all during the last 3 hours. So the present silence now was disconcerting.

That morning Maura had woken at her usual early time. She carried on with her morning routine then did some stretching in her room before she headed to the kitchen to start coffee. She had dawdled hoping not to wake Jane on her couch, but when she exited her room Jane was nowhere to be seen. The blanket she had put over her last night was folded on the couch with a note on top.

"Maura, I just went home to get Jo and get cleaned up. How do you feel about a run? 8am? Text me and I'll be back then. Jane"

Maura smiled to herself and then checked the clock. She grabbed her phone giving Jane an affirmative text then rushed to change her clothes. Where was that new green sports bra? She occupied her mind with thoughts of what to wear and gave no thought as to why she cared about her appearance when running with her best friend or why her heart had dropped when she thought she had left her this morning.

So far their day had consisted of an hours run, a light breakfast, quick showers (well Jane's was quick. Maura was certain the brunette hadn't even brushed her hair when she changed into another pair of work out clothes to lounge for the day). There was a slight whine when Maura emerged from getting ready for her day and declined Jane's invitation to join her on the couch at noon on a Saturday.

"Jane, I am all for staying in if you really must watch every minute of Olympic sport but if I am going to spend an afternoon at home there really are things I should attend to. I really have let things get into disarray." Maura looked around furrowing her brow.

Jane followed her gaze around the room and tried very hard not to laugh out loud. "Oh yes. Now I can see it. I should leave you to it."

"I know! I have to organize months of back journals. Oh my gosh my closets! I haven't even had a chance to put away my spring clothes yet and we're just a month or so from fall! I have to dust the kitchen shelves and purge any expired – Wait. Are you mocking me Jane?"

"Just a little." Jane gave Maura a dimple engaging grin and Maura couldn't help the smile

"Ok well, promise that you'll take a break at some point and come catch some of this with me."

"Promise." Maura watched as Jane pulled Jo on her lap and turned back towards the screen.

"Looks like it's just you and me Jo. We're going to have to be patriotic enough for the whole household. U-S-A!"

Smiling as Jane took the dogs paws and thrust them above her head in a victory chant, Maura shook her head and started to walk towards the bedroom, Jane's voice trailing behind her.

"U-S-A. U-S – Hey! Maura, can we paint an American flag on Bass' shell?"

"No!" Maura closed the door on her but not before she heard muttered, "Stalin!"

Three hours of cheers, groans, hollers and curse words ringing through her house. Even Jo had gotten spooked and come to join her in the study about an hour ago. If Maura was honest with herself she found it sort of endearing. She even found herself wondering if this is what it was like to be in a real relationship? Of course not with Jane, but something…comparable. She would live her life and they would live theirs but they would always come together in the end. Always be aware of the other's presence. She had shaken that thought off almost as soon as it had formed.

Maura stood and switched off the lights in her study waiting for Jo to trail behind to shut the door. Seeing Jane on the couch with the Olympics paused on the television and her laptop open, Maura assumed Jane had taken a break from screaming at the television and do some of the work she had brought with her that morning. She decided to make them a snack before their dinner reservations later that evening.

"Maura, for my birthday will you get me a shotgun?"

Maura stopped as she was about to enter the kitchen and then walked back out looking at Jane. "Um." She shook her head trying to make sense of the request. "No, I will not. Are you going to take up hunting?"

"No." And apparently that was all the explanation Maura was going to get.

"What about a really cool air pistol? Or the air rifle I guess, but the pistol looks like it could be a lot of fun."

"NO, Jane! And I think we have distinctly different views on what qualifies as fun."

Jane finally looked up from her computer towards Maura. "Did you know shooting was an Olympic event?"

Maura opened her mouth to speak and then closed it. "No, actually I didn't. I knew that archery was an Olympic event. And I knew there was a n international shooting competition but…" Her expression dropped into a worried expression.

"Oh my God. Dr. Maura Isles doesn't know something? Alert the press! I don't know if I can trust your opinion on anything anymore, Dr."

"Ha. Ha. I never pretended to know everything Jane." At the incredulous look her friend was giving her Maura amended her statement. "well I didn't mean to. And I certainly never said I know everything."

"Mmmmhmmm. Well come here and do some research with me. I saw some clips on the main station and I became hooked. I had to find out more. It's like, I cannot stop watching." Jane pulled her laptop up and let Maura settle in flush with her side as they shared the small screen. Trying not to be distracted by the doctor's perfume and close proximity Jane cleared her throat.

"Look, see? There are all of these different events….and cool guns! There's a US woman who is actually favorited to win the skeet shooting event tomorrow. And she's 31. Oh! Awesome shot. I think if I started training now – "

"No Jane." The blonde next to her looked up for the first time since she started playing the videos.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"

Maura squinted her eyes at Jane who had nothing but innocence written across her face. "Ok. You're right. I made an assumption and that wasn't fair. Please continue."

"Thank you." Jan replied indignantly. "What I was going to say is do you think that If I started training now…that I…could possibly…competeintheOlympics."

"No."

""Why not? I'm not totally delusional here Maur. I know I will never be a gymnast but come on! It's not like I haven't been shooting for, oh I don't know, like my whole life. I could maybe at least start trying to shoot the fancy guns the fancy way. Or a shotgun. I'll start with skeet! And look, she's 31. It's not like you have to be young."

"Actually Jane, as we age out eyesight takes a particular hit. From things as common as presbyopia where your lens starts to harden making it difficult to see things close up, to dry eyes and vitrious detatchment. Most of these effects start to present themselves around 40 years old. The next Olympic are in Rio in four years. By that time you'll be-"

" .Eh. I know how old I'll be." Jane sulked.

"Plus Jane, I worry about you enough out on cases. And we haven't had the best luck. The last thing I want is to worry about you on some empty field with gun enthusiasts on your days off."

Jane looked down and met Maura's eyes. She gave her a genuine smile and brought her attention back to the screen.

"Eh, maybe you're right. Those head thingies they have to wear are pretty hideous."

Still side by side they began watching another of the youtube videos Jane had brought up on the screen until Maura looked over and shut the top of the lap top.

"Enough. No more Olympics for now."

"Oh God. Thank you. I really don't think I could have turned it off on my own. It hooks you. Look, even Jo Friday couldn't look away."

Maura looked as the little dog lifted her head at the sound of her name then placed it back down in a direction not remotely facing the screen.

Maura chuckled as she stood up and turned off the tv then dragged Jan by the hands off of the couch leading her into the kitchen.

"Uh huh. Lets grab a snack then get get out of this house. Or better yet lets pack a snack and ride bikes to the park.

Jane followed behind lazily. "Ok. So no Olympic training and no shotguns in a field, but for my birthday could we maybe find one of those cool air gun thingies and take it to the range? They really do look fun."

"They kind of do. We'll see."

Jane hid her shocked expression long enough to give an exaggerated "Yay!"

**A/N2: I don't have a beta. What I do have is a supreme impatience to post and a weird love for comas and run on sentences. All spelling and grammer mistakes are mine and I know they are in there somewhere. I also tend to switch tenses willy-nilly-like. Sorry for all of this and if it is very very distracting to you and you want to help before I post I would love that. Hope you enjoyed. Next up : Swimming and Dressage**


	2. Swimmers and Dancing Horses

2nd installment just in time for my "no more than two days between posts" rule to myself. I want to give huge thanks to everyone who has read, favorited and especially reviewed. It's honestly why I keep this going even though I'm losing sleep Next part should be fun and it's why I originally started this which was supposed to be a one shot. Brevity was never my strong suit. Enjoy!

**Sunday**

"Awww. Puke, Maura."

"What? I simply stated that these men have an impressive area of depression of connective tissue insertions. Noted especially between the external oblique and the sartorius muscle, which connects the hip to the outer thigh. 'Cut' I believe is the popular term. Or 'arrow' if you're more familiar with that euphemism." Maura used both hands pointed in an arrow on either side of her hips and gestured towards her crotch.

"Oh yeah. Much better."

"You really can be quite prudish at times Jane." Maura frowned at her friend and the turned back towards the swimmers getting ready for their race missing the exaggerated look of shock on her Jane's face.

"I am not a prude Maura! I just…" she blew a stray curl out of her face and then waved a hand in front of her. "I just don't like ogling children."

It was Maura's turn to scrunch her face in distaste and let out a high-pitched "Eeeeeeeew." Jane just chuckled thinking she'd made her point.

"These men are not _children_ Jane. Well, I guess there are teenagers in the sport of Olympic swimming, but again eeeeeeew."

"Well they are in their early twenties at the very oldest and even that feels wrong. I got two little brothers remember?"

"How can I forget? The three of you bickering over who won the neighborhood street hockey tournament when you were in elementary school almost distracted me from the Olympic commentary-"

"Frankie must have suffered a head wound in that game because I swear-"

"The commentary where I learned that the youngest member of the freestyle relay tonight is 24."

"See? I told you-"

"And the other three are 27. 28, and 27 respectively. Also, I am not ogling, thank you. I honestly have a deep appreciation and fascination for all athletes' forms. It fascinates me how each sport uses a different set of muscles or all of the muscles in a unique way causing them to possess a certain aesthetic."

Jane sucked at her lower lip trying to not to laugh at her friend outright. "Ok, Maurs. I wanna hear this. I do. In fact, something tells me I've got to hear this, but the race is about to start."

"Oh! Yes. Ok, later then."

Jane yelled her way through the swim especially when the US lost their lead in the last 25 meters. Maura was on the edge of her seat pulling her face and body as if that could help the team on the screen.

"Awww. What a way to get second boys."

"That was very exciting, and disappointing. But, a silver medal is nothing to sneeze at. Especially with competition so fierce."

"Oh you secretly wanted France to win. Admit it Madeline."

"I do understand that reference Jane and I will not encourage you by being offended. Plus…look how happy they are. I just get so wrapped up in it all."

"Oh yeeeeahhhh. You were about to tell me about how you get wrapped up in it all especially what you appreciate about the athletic form. Don't think I don't see you eyeing that French blondie."

Maura blushed slightly but waved it off. "Oh Jane. I was just saying how it fascinates me how each body is tailored and muscles sculpted to create the optimal performance for their chosen event.

"Like the couture body." Jane was trying to be sarcastic but Maura's eyes lit up in appreciation for her observation.

"Yes! I like that."

"Ok explain Calvin Klein."

"Well, take for instance, the difference between a boxer and a football player's physiques."

"Yeah ok. I guess I can see what you're getting at. A boxer is all built up on top and soccer players have thighs of steel."

"Exactly. Each has an overall general health and toning but when you look closer the muscular development is specific to their sport. It could be argued that some athletes are drawn to or excel at specific sports because of their own genetic malformations."

"Malformations? Like a third eye makes you good at archery?" Jane and Maura both chuckled.

"No. Like Michael Phelps. His elongated torso and wingspan as well as his flexible joints make him the ideal body type and a genetic advantage."

"Makes sense I guess."

"it's fascinating really. Even within sports that are closely related there are distinguishing differences in muscular development that aids in their particular sport. For instance swimmers and divers have a specific muscular build. They do have every similar aesthetics, which makes sense considering most divers started out as swimmers, or gymnasts, but if you look closely a diver's back is more developed than their front and they have far less over all muscles mass. Especially in the arms."

"I see… That all does sound very… scientific. I may owe you an apology Dr. Isles for preemptively accusing you of ogling."

"It's ok. If I'm being honest my appreciation this time was far less scientific in nature. It just so happens that I am drawn to the male swimmers form…aesthetically."

"Uh huh."

"There you go again Jane."

"What?" Jane rolled her eyes.

"Prudish".

"Children."

Maura frowned at her friend. "You know, 27 is hardly a child. In fact, although the idea that men reach their 'sexual prime' if you will in their early 20's and women reach theirs in their early thirties has been much fabricated there is some scientific truth in it. If we are speaking strictly to specific hormones such as testosterone."

"So you're saying…I should start hitting up Tommy's friends' younger brothers? Trolling the swim practice at the Y?" Jane's tone held no humor but Maura wasn't quite picking up on her friend's growing agitation.

"No, Jane. I'm just saying it might behoove you to, you know, broaden your horizons."

"Behoove me? I…You know what? The only thing I want to broaden right now is my waistline. As in I want some comfy sweats and my bed. Thanks for the romantic advice. I'll take it into consideration. Right now, I'm gonna head home."

Maura sat on the couch, her eyebrows drawn together in confusion as she watched her friend get up to leave.

"Jane? I'm sorry if I've upset you in some way."

Jane turned around and upon seeing Maura's confused expression softened her own.

"Nah. No, you didn't upset me. I'm sorry. I'm just really tired."

"Ok." Maura still didn't seem convinced.

"Yeah all that watching people be superior athletes with superior physics perfectly tuned for their sport and all. Makes a girl tired." Jane gave Maura a wry half smile and Maura returned it with a soft smile of her own as their eyes locked.

"Speaking of, can I grab those leftovers Ma dished out for me?"

"Yes, of course." Maura held the brunette's gaze a second longer before turning to the kitchen.

On her return Maura caught the end of Jane absently scratching at the back of her head then running one thumb over her scar on her right palm. Noticing Maura approach she put on a big smile, which seemed genuine. Maura could never be sure with Jane.

"Thanks. See ya tomorrow?"

"Of course Jane. See you then." With a small nod Jane turned and let herself out of thee townhouse.

Maura watched as the door until she could no longer see Jane's taillights then locked her doors and returned to the couch. As she straightened her living she couldn't help but wonder what had brought on the change in her best friend's demeanor.

**Monday – **

"Hey Maur. " Maura didn't even turn as she heard the keys on the other side of the door and Jane's husky voice coming through it until she was on the other side in one swift movement. At one point she had marveled at how Jane had managed that – to reach the door, open it, and be through it all in less than 7 seconds. And so deftly that Maura could not distinguish one action from another, no alert of her friend's nearness until she was just plain near. Typical impatient Jane. She smiled to herself, no longer wondering or even annoyed by it, but rather loving the familiarity and unique Janeness of the fluid movements that meant she was there for the night.

"Good evening Jane." Eyes still trained on the TV screen Maura heard the brunette drop her bag and keys by the door and her footsteps lead towards the kitchen her voice trailing behind her.

"Sorry I'm so late. This case is killing me. Ugh, sometimes having too many leads is worse than having none at all."

As a commercial came on, Maura paused the screen and slipped her feet from under her to meet the other woman in the kitchen, still silent as she listened to the lower than normal timber that meant Jane was tired.

"I mean it. Like, everyone had a motive to kill this guy. Shit, with all the grief he's giving me…If he wasn't already dead…"

Maura frowned at her friend giving her one of her best _really Jane? _looks. Jane winked at her laughing lightly as the blonde silently moved behind her to the stove. Jane tried not to shiver as Maura's hand traveled from her shoulder and around her back until it reached the other shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. When Maura's hand left her, Jane shook her arms out in front of her with a whine. It was as much for dramatic effect in aid of her pout as it was to dislodge the feel of her friend's light touch at her back.

"Uuuuhhhh. I'm serious Maur. I am so sick of chasing down dead end leads, especially knowing there are a dozen more dead end leads I still have to chase down tomorrow." She took the glass of ice water being offered and gave Maura puppy dog eyes over the top of it.

"Would you like to talk over your theories with me while you eat your dinner? I've observed that you often have 'uh-huh' moments when you go over facts out loud with me."

Jane clenched and unclenched her jaw trying not to take out her frustrations on her well-meaning friend. "It's called an 'ah-ha moment', Maura. Wait. Did you say dinner?"

"Of course Jane. You said you would probably be coming over tonight. I made us dinner and when it started to get late I ate on my own and saved you a plate. I've been keeping it warm so I hope it hasn't dried out. Rosemary chicken breast, grilled asparagus and quinoa." She smiled brightly at her friend as she presented the plate, removing the foil with a flourish.

Jane looked at her with her eyes questioning and bent over the offered plate with a small sniff. It smelled divine even if she had no idea what the little round thingies were. "Q-wha-huh?"

"Qui-no-a. It's a grain like crop grown primarily for its edible seeds. A species of goosefoot. It's very nutritious Jane."

"You know I don't even care because it looks good and I'm exhausted, and I am just so happy right now." She shuffled forward in between Maura's open arms, one of which held the plate of food, and the other utensils. Jane let her head drop forward heavily onto the shorter woman's shoulder.

"Ank Ooo Aura." Jane spoke into the soft flesh covered by smooth silk under her mouth.

"You-" Maura couldn't help the smile that the unexpected action brought nor the goose bumps that pricked her skin at the feeling of Jane's breath hot against her skin.

She rolled her eyes at her own foolishness and the betrayal of her body at Jane's nearness, but the goofy smile she knew she wore lingered. "You're welcome Jane. Come on, let's get you to the table."

Jane pulled away, taking the plate and giving Maura her most innocent expression. "Ok. But I was thinking… that maybe I could eat on the couch? Just this one time. Because you know, the Olympics and me being SO tired and all – " She squinted hopefully not really thinking it was going to work.

The look she got was questioning but eventually Maura acquiesced. "Fine. Just this once."

"Yay!" Jane turned and headed for the couch.

"Well at least let me get a placemat and a napkin."

Setting up the coffee table Maura settled in and pushed play on the remote control.

Jane ignored the placemat and pulled the plate into her lap where she sat Indian style on the couch, ignoring the dismissive shake of blonde curls directed her way in annoyance.

"Maur – I thought we were going to watch the Olympics."

"This is the Olympics."

"But there's horses. They get medals now too? I'd love to see them try to fit on that little podium." She laughed at her own lame joke before taking a bite.

"Very funny" Maura deadpanned. "This is Dressage. An. Olympic. Sport." Each word was punctuated by a point of her finger.

"O. Kay." Jane countered before taking another bite of her food and letting out a satisfied moan. "Mmmokay. Quin-hoe-ha is pretty damn good. Not as heavy as rice or pasta. Perfect for a summer night. Thanks again."

"You're welcome again. See? You trusted me on the food and you liked it. Just trust me on this. It's actually quite beautiful."

"Mmmhmm."

She gave the brunette a sideways glance. "Besides, I bet they just show highlights of the top three or four. It most likely won't be on for more than 15 minutes and then you can have your remote back after you finish eating."

Jane seemed satisfied with this and sat back happily eating and waiting for the horse and rider to begin.

To her credit, Jane made it through a good minute and a half without saying anything, although in her peripheral vision Maura could see the older woman looking back and forth between her and the TV.

"Hey Maur?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"That horse is dancing."

"Yes Jane."

"No, like, for real. That horse is dancing. Is it supposed to be doing that?"

"Yes Jane."

"Huh. And like the guy riding him. He's making the horse dance like that?"

"Yes Jane."

"And they give out Olympic medals for horses?...Who dance?"

Maura turned to her exasperation evident in her face. "Yes Jane. It is an Olympic event and the sport of dressage itself dates back to before the Renaissance period. It is actually quite physically taxing on the rider and it takes years and years of training for both the animal and the handler. This is the highest level of horse training and expertise. And that 'dancing horse' probably cost upwards of six figures. Now can you please finish your dinner and let me appreciate the artistry and precision of this sport that I happen to enjoy?"

A little taken aback by her the usually calm doctor's outburst, Jane held up her hand defensively, not realizing she was still holding the fork. "Hey sure. No problem."

They sat in silence for several minutes. Each focused on the television before them. Jane had put down her mostly empty plate for fear of chewing too loud and possibly disrupting the doctor again. In the beginning she was aware of her every movement, every swallow of saliva, hoping not to distract her rapt friend, but after a while she relaxed back into the cushions, getting lost in what was happing on the screen, eventually bringing her legs up to the couch and getting comfortable.

"They are really pretty horses."

Maura looked at her friend with a smile and nudged a long leg with her foot playfully. "Yes Jane."

Jane smiled back at her. "But I gotta say for a million bucks that horse had better be able to float me to France, or do my taxes AND clean my apartment…"

Maura couldn't help the giggle that started in her throat…"Jane…"

"I mean really, Maur? A million bucks? Maybe if it cooked like you do and it was there to do it for me every night. I'd pay a million bucks for that." She stole a look across the couch to see if her comment had the desired effect. Yep. Maura was giving her that sweet, proud look again.

"Hey! Maybe we could get a million dollar horse to teach Frankie and Frost how to dance."

Maura and Jane were both laughing outright now. They looked at each other and at the same time started singing "crunk in the trunk." The women dissolved into fits of laughter, their legs mingling on the couch.


	3. Swords, Naked and Half Naked Exercise

**A/N: Hey all. I am so sorry for the delay in this post. I should know better than to start promising deadlines especially with "my totally gay weekend" planned. But I did make this one a little longer for you. And we are getting to the inspiration for this whole thing which makes me happy. Yay! Thanks so much for all of the reviews and follows, they also make me VERY happy. I am still having fun with this one and there are at least a couple more chapters to go. Enjoy!**

**Tuesday**

"Oh Jane they did it! Look she just knows! The scores haven't even come out yet and she just knows! This is very exciting and I have to say extremely inspiring. That is what I love about the Olympics. These girls are so young and yet have the ability to inspire a nation as well as the world. Their entire short lives have been culminating to this moment – a team gold metal or the US – a feat not accomplished since the Magnificent 7 in the 1996 Olympics. Did you know that the oldest member of the team is only 18? With the majority of the competitors of the US team a mere 16 years old. Can you imagine? I mean, their young age is slightly disturbing considering the origins of the word 'gymnastics' which literally translated means 'exercise naked' because that is precisely how the ancient Greece would practice the sport."

Suddenly Maura realized that she had been allowed to speak for an inordinately long amount of time, considering Jane usually cut her explanations short, especially during a case or, as she had learned recently, sporting events. She turned and saw that the detective was turned away from her, her brunette curls blocking most of her face from view and her hand was open, covering her mouth.

"Really, Jane." Maura frowned at the woman next to her. "Are you laughing? Because I happened to mention the word 'naked'? I swear sometimes-" She stopped herself as she heard a soft sniffle followed by a much louder clearing of the throat.

"Jane?" The doctor placed a light hand on the upper part of her friends arm concern etched into her every feature. "Jane, are you crying?" She searched until she found some tissue on the side table.

"What? No! Maura, I'm not crying!" But the break in her voice and loud sniffle that followed betrayed her and she turned back to face her friend and accept the tissue. She dabbed at the slight moisture in her eyes and started to laugh.

Relief that Jane wasn't severely injured or totally emotionally broken washed over the doctor and she brought her hand to her mouth trying to stifle the giggle that was bubbling.

"Wha- NO! Maura you are not allowed to laugh at this. I don't know what it is about gymnastics. I just –" Seeing her friend losing the battle with laughter Jane dabbed at her nose and laughed harder until she was able to speak again.

"Stop it Maura!" Jane tried to sound threatening and although she didn't quite manage, Maura sobered enough to speak.

"I'm sorry Jane. I just – at first I thought you may be hurt – but then – Who knew you had this sentimental side?"

Jane gave one last laugh and then leveled a steely gaze at the blonde next to her. "Hey. I am not _sentimental _I just… I'm all hormonal I think and..."

"Hmm. You're not due for your menstrual cycle for at least 16 days."

"WHY do you know that?"

"I-"

"You know what, I don't want to know. Fine, I just think it's nice ya know?" Jane gave Maura a little half smile and Maura's face sobered.

"Yeah Jane, I know."

Seeing she was not being made fun of, the brunette settled deer into the couch and looked at the girls celebrating on thee screen with other gymnastic greats cheering them on from the stands. "See and then they do this. They replayed that Kari Strug clip from 96 and I remember that ya know? Kari getting carried by Coach Karolyi! Ugh! And now they're both there cheering on these little girls who just did this amazing thing!" Her voice started to crack again and she felt a slight hand again on her upper arm rubbing soothing motions.

Jane rolled her eyes at the sweet smile that her friend was giving her. "And now you think I am a huge wimp!"

Maura snuggled in and replace her hand on the upper part of Jane's arm with her head watching the TV. "I do not! I think it's sweet."

"Maura!" Jane growled, shrugging her shoulders to knock Maura's head off.

"Ow! What?" The doctor looked at the detective incredulously.

"Sorry. See? I am not sweet! Are you ok?" She pulled her friend back down to her side and entwined their arms.

Maura enjoyed the contact and settled back down again. "You're forgiven. And you're not sweet if that makes you happy."

"Thank you. You know I sometimes cry at butch sports too. September was rough for me as the Sox collapsed."

"Uh huh."

"Wait. I don't think I'm helping my cause much. If you tell Frankie or Frost…Or Korsak…or-"

"Jane, I will not tell anyone that you are… passionate…. and loyal, and a patriot." She snuggled further into Jane's shoulder and they turned their attention back to the celebration on screen.

**Wednesday**

"Maura, Come on!" Jane exclaims, flopping her hands dramatically on either side of her body for effect.

Genuinely confused as to why her friend is so upset this time, Maura looks at her, brow furrowed and face open. "What?"

"Fencing Maura. Really? I know you're trying to relive some high school She-Zorro glory days but we have like 10 hours of events to get through in like 3. And this…" Jane waves her hand in large back and forth swipes at the TV. "It's not even a sport!"

"Quite the contrary Jane. In fact fencing is one of five sports which have been featured at every one of the modern Olympic games, the other four being Athletics, Cycling, Swimming, and Gymnastics. The sport of fencing is divided into three weapons. This is the women's Sabre division which is a light cutting and thrusting weapon that targets the entire body above the waist, excludi-"

She is interrupted by a loud snoring noise to her left and looks over to see Jane's eyes closed head slowly sloping toward the back of the couch then dramatically snapped back up.

"You're insufferable." Maura frowns and turns back towards the sparring match.

Jane lets her laugh die down and settles in to see what it's all about. Maura mercifully saves her from too much history on the sport except for when Jane comments that their Uniforms look like a cross between a beekeeper and Maura's Tyvek suits. Then Maura launched into a rant about how something something something modern day uniform. Jane supposed she deserved that one so she just drank her beer and let Maura go on. Besides she was kind of getting into it. If you squinted really hard it was like an upper-class version of Xena. In fact, she made that joke but it was lost on Maura.

Really though, the whole experience was worth it the first time she detected a movement at her side and glanced to find her best friend, eyes intently staring at the screen, hand grasping and invisible sword, making slight jabs and flicks of her wrist into the air. Jane just smiled to herself, sat back, and enjoyed the show.

**Thursday **

"Really? I mean…" Jane hits a button on the remote and upon reading the information furrows her brow. "It's the entire match Maur – not just clips like we've been seeing in

the Seacrest-infested primetime stuff." She shoots a glance at her friend who is staring intently at the match already in progress on the TV.

"Uh huh."

Jane is a little disturbed with how focused the honey blonde's green gaze is set on the flat screen. "Oooooookay. Well you know that Phelps is going against Lochte again." No response. "And of course women's all around gymnastics is going on tonight. We were really excited for-"

"Gabby Douglas takes the gold. Inspirational really. First African American to win the overall for women."

Jane sits with her mouth open just looking at the oblivious woman next to her for a second before pausing the TV and giving her a heard shove. "MAURA!"

"Ow! Wha-" Upon seeing her friends hurt look, Maura feels contrite.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jane. The time delay. I just assumed you knew already."

"No. No I didn't hear. I'm sorry if I was a little busy, ya know, solving a murder! Thanks for spoiling it for me. Now I don't even wanna watch." Jane slumps back into the couch clutching a pillow to her chest. One hand has a death grip on the remote control but she just stares ahead at the frozen image on the flat screen like a petulant 5 year old.

Maura can't help the smirk that escapes but she immediately sobers, pulling her feet under her and leaning into her friend. Softening her voice she calls to the sulking beauty next to her, "Jane?"

The brunette just continues to stare ahead, and Maura places a hand on her friend's upper arm and scoots closer, laying her head on Jane's shoulder. "Jane I'm sorry. I really did assume that you had heard. A couple different news venues have broken the news. I promise I will watch the full thing with you either later tonight or we can stay up late tomorrow. "

Hearing no answer Maura continues, "And you can choose the entire menu tomorrow evening. I won't even nag you about eating the celery that comes with your wings."

"Well…" Maura can feel the reverb of Jane's voice through her chest just as much as she can hear it. Smiling to herself she knows that Jane is close to forgiving her.

"And you can have complete dominance over the remote control for…two days."

"Three. I want the whole weekend."

Maura sits up "But Jane…There is a woman's jumping final on Sunday that-" Seeing the look on her friends face she frowns then lays her hr back to its position on her friends shoulder. "Fine. Three days. Annnnd I promise not to comment on the men's physicality in a sexual nature for the rest of the swimming events."

"Or the diving." Jane puts a finger in the air to prove a point . "Or gymnastics."

"Fine. You win. I'm going to grab another glass of wine. Would you like a beer?" Maura stood and walked toward the kitchen. Jane glanced from her almost empty beer bottle then back to her friend.

"Sure, Thanks." Pointing the remote towards the wall she pushes play. "Sooo beach volleyball huh? Wait, Maura these aren't even the good ones? What about that Dancing With the Stars Chick? And the tall one?"

Maura hands Jane her beer and sits down excitedly watching the screen. "Jane these women are good as well! While it's true that Misty May Trainer and Kari Walsh Jennings are impressively undefeated in the last two Olympics this is the number two US team. And they are playing the number one team from Spain. It's supposed to be an amazing game. Oh Nice Dig – Digging is the ability to prevent the ball from touching one's court after a spike or attack, particularly a ball that is nearly touching the ground."

"Well thank you Karch Karai. Wha-?" Jane looks around the room. "Who are you and what have you done with my best friend? Since when have you been into Volleyball?"

Maura shrugs, alternating her view from the match before them and the woman next to her. "I don't know. I was interested when we saw the clips and then I was looking over the Olympic schedule during my lunch break – I mean really Jane there has to be a better system then just recording everything and seeing what 'sticks' so to speak – and I ran into the live feed of this game. I only caught a few points but I was very intrigued."

"Hmm. Should I Google who wins and spoil that for you?"

"Oh no please don't!" The pleading in her Maura's eyes is genuine and Jane smiles softly deciding not to tease her friend anymore. Besides, it could be worse. It could be Olympic Trampoline.

They sit in relative silence for several points. The only noise the occasional yelp from Maura when there is an especially close dig or the "Ooohh" from Jane when there is an especially hard hit. Until finally Jane silently gets up grabbing Maura's glass for a refill and makes her way to the kitchen. Upon her return Jane stops behind the couch and watches the TV. Handing Maura her wine she makes an observation. "This is like the gayest sport ever."

Maura gratefully accepts her refill and looks at Jane in questioning. "What do you mean?"

"Oh my God! They are CONSTANTLY touching each other." She continues behind the couch and settles back down on "her" side.

"Jane, you played team sports. Studies have shown that physical contact between teammates is …

"On the ass?"

Maura tilts her head in thought. "Well, lets take your favorite sports for instance. While you and your brothers have been enjoying America's favorite pastime on this very couch I have often observed the same actions in baseball players. One player touches the flexor surface of their hand to another player's gluteus maximus as a nonverbal sign of encouragement, support, or celebration. And football players…well there is often a caress from one player to another man's adductors on the field…"

Seeing Jane's confused and incredulous look, Maura clarifies. "The inner thigh, Jane. One man caresses another's inner thighs. Is that _gay_?"

Realization dawns. "Maura! That's the quarterback waiting for the ball. It's a snap not a 'caress'. And besides those guys have pants on. Unlike…" She gestures absently towards the screen. "them."

"Very tight pants, Jane. Also," Maura stops talking for a moment seemingly lost in her own thoughts. Bringing Jane's attention back to the friend next to her and away from the (very close) match.

"Also what? Oh! Nice hit!"

Maura studies her friend and debates weather to say her next thought aloud. _Well, she did ask. It would be rude not to reply. _

"It's just that… Well, you touch _me_ a lot Jane."

Jane pauses with her beer bottle almost to her lips. She pushes pause on the remote. "Excuse me?"

"Well a touch to my hip or leading me by the arm. We do hug often, and I even recall a smack or two to my… ass to use your euphemism. Is that a display of homoeroticism on your part?"

"Oh my God Maur. No – I – no. We're friends I –" Jane rubs a scarred hand over her face in exasperation and then looks into the beautiful honey blonde's open and genuinely questioning face.

"Jesus. I don't know how I get myself into these things with you Maura. I was making a joke. Or an observation I guess. I was not ready to tread down this road with you, Sigmund Freud."

"I'm sorry I've upset you Jane." Maura turned back to the paused TV dejected.

"Aw, Maurs. I'm not upset." Her friends face brightens a bit. "I guess I do touch you a lot. I've never really thought about it. I just…I guess I just feel completely comfortable with you. It feels natural." Jane shrugs to herself realizing she is being totally honest.

The smile she receives warms her and she turns away nodding at the TV. "I mean it's not like these girls. You could play a lesbian drinking game to this shit." She laughs and realizes that Maura is not laughing with her.

"I'm sorry, drinking as a game? I don't follow." Maura makes an adorably confused look and Jane takes a breath trying to figure out how to explain.

"Uh… shit." She looked up trying to collect her thoughts. "It's a pop culture thing. Like... usually for a TV show or something. Every time the characters on screen do a certain action or say a certain phrase you take a shot. Like something that is funny or obvious to the audience but is supposed to feel 'normal' in the show."

Jane looks at her friend hopefully and seeing her confusion deepening she tries again.

"Lets see, how can I explain this…Oh! Like Snooki!"

"Jane!" Maura gets defensive and begins to pull away from her friend but Jane stills her with a hand on her thigh. Of course neither woman thinks anything of it.

"No, I swear Maurs, I'm not making fun. I'm just trying to explain. It's like if we were watching Jersey Shore and every time Snooki, mispronounces or misuses a word we have to drink. Or every time she says the word 'juicehead' or 'smoosh' we have to drink. And every time she hooks up with someone or gets in a fight with someone we have to drink. Get it?"

Her eyebrows pull together and Maura begins to understand. "I feel like one would get awfully intoxicated playing that sort of game."

"That's kinda the point, Maur." Jane gives her a lopsided grin.

"Oh." Maura pauses a beat then her face lights up in delight. "OH! So it's a form of ethnographic research. Observations about a social phenomena and expressed in satirical and playful manner."

Jane just looks at her friend. "uhhhhh-huuuh. Whatever you say Jane Goodall."

Maura ignores her friend's remark and is practically bouncing on the couch with excitement. In fact, Jane does notice a wonderfully soft movement of full breasts and soft curls as Maura beams at her. "Lets do it!"

"Excuse me?" Jane lobs her best WTF look at her friend.

"Lesbian drinking game. To this volleyball show."

"Match, Maura. Volleyball match."

"Whatever." The honey blonde dismisses Jane's correction in her excitement. "plllleeeeeaaaassse, Jane! I never got to do this sort of thing in college. No friends remember?" Her green were sparkling and Jane was positive Maura new exactly what she was doing.

Glancing at the still paused TV (a fact which, come to think of it, she was pretty pissed about considering it was 18-19 in the first set) and then back to her friend with her lip pulled between her teeth. "Ugh... Ok. Lets do it."

"Yay!" Maura jumps up and heads towards the kitchen and Jane unpauses the TV. Lying back on the couch glad to finally be able to see the result of the first set.

As the score reaches 20- 19 in favor of the US there is a time out called and Jane focuses on the sounds of Maura fumbling in her liquor cabinet then footsteps coming toward her.

"So, I'm not sure which will be better to play with, Scotch or Konak?" Maura enthusiastically holds up two bottles for Jane to see.

"Uh..." Jane hears the match come back on and catches the women from Spain walking onto the court holding hands. One quick point later and the set ends as the US women win celebrating with a hug and then a duck under the net leads to a nice smack onto a half covered ass right in front of the camera.

_Oh shit. This is going to be a really interesting night. _


End file.
